The Foundation
by jawmax
Summary: Lan and Megaman try to stop a plot to fatten the world.
1. High School Life

Megaman Battle Network: The Foundation.

Chapter1: High school life.

The year is 201X. Lan is now in high school and has been dating Mayl for a while now. Net crime has been in decline in recent years. Lan was in his social studies class. "Now class, we are all affected by our families; what they did, where they went. Now I want you to do a report on the side of your family you know the least. I want you to do research and conduct interviews, find something interesting about your family that you never knew before." Lan's teacher said.

"Well now that I think about it I don't even know my moms' maiden name is." Lan thought.

Later Lan was talking to his friends just outside school. "So Lan, are we still on for tomorrow night?" Mayl asked.

"Of course, the café at 9th street at seven." Lan said.

"So Lan, I was going to do my report on my great aunt, any idea on who you want to do it on?" Yai asked. She has had a couple growth spurts in the past few years making her taller then the rest of her friends.

"Well my Mom doesn't talk about her side of the family so I thought that it's about time that I learned a little about them." Lan said.

After that Lan went home. "Mom, we're home." But there was no answer.

"I wonder where she could be." Megaman said. Lan looked around the house for her. When they got to the door of the basement his mom Haruka had just came out. The basement was her office for an online business that she had, for some reason she never lets Lan or his dad in her office.

"Oh, I didn't know you boys were home. How was your day?" Haruka said.

"Mostly the same old stuff. But I do a report on the side of my family that I know about the least and I don't anything about your side of the family so I thought we could talk about when you were a kid or your parents."

Then Haruka looked a little nervous. "I'm sorry Lan; I never told you that I'm an orphan. I have no idea about my family."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Now you get on your homework and I'll get dinner ready. I'm glad that your father comes home more often now."

"Okay mom." As Lan went upstairs Haruka gave a sigh of relief.

"That was close, sorry Lan but it not yet time of you to know about our family yet."

Later the whole Hikari family sat down to dinner.

"Well, I for one think that you should do your report on your great aunt Mabel." Lan's dad Yuichiro said.

"Maybe." Lan said.

"Hub, what do think of the cyber food?" Yuichiro said.

"It's great. Thank you." Megaman said. One of the most recent upgrades for Net Navis was a program that let them eat and taste data that looked like real food.

"Lan do you want some more dear?" Haruka asked.

"Now Haruka, don't you think that seconds are enough?" Yuichiro asked.

"Oh, silly me." Haruka then thought sarcastically. "Haven forbid that the boy should get a little meat on his bones."

Later that night Haruka was in her office. "With just a press of this button, my plan will finally begin to come to fruition." She hit the key. "Soon the whole world will be fattened." When she hit that key she simultaneously released a virus on the net and activated machines that added a chemical agent to the world's food a water supply. "Now the Foundation goals will be realized."


	2. Phase One

Megaman Battle Network: The Foundation.

Chapter 2: Phase One Begins.

It was the next morning and the Hikari family was having breakfast. To make sure that Yuichiro and Lan would get the chemical agent Haruka poured a little water into their orange juice as well as her own. Now she drank ate and watched. She saw that they were eating faster then usual, Megaman was also eating fast too.

"That's odd, I'm still hungry." Yuichiro said.

"Well I guess we could have a little more breakfast." Lan said. They did so but they were still hungry.

"I'll just get something on the way to work."

"I don't want to be late for school. I'll see you when I get home Mom." As Lan and Yuichiro were walking out Haruka noticed that they were just a tiny bit fatter.

"_Just as I thought their appetites will get larger as the day goes on. I'll keep a watch on them but so far Phase One is a success_." She thought. She then started to snack on some potato chips.

It was lunch time at Lan's high school and he was starving. "I can't believe how hungry I am." Lan said.

"I know what you mean. I can't stop eating these hamburgers." Megaman said. Megaman never saw the virus that infected him because like a real virus it was microscopic in size.

It was then that Lan noticed that it was his turn in the lunch line. "I'm going to have a double portion today."

"You and everyone else today; myself included. Everybody seems to have brought their appetites." The lunch lady said.

Lan got his lunch and went a table and Mayl sat right across from him. She like, Lan, had gotten just a little bit fatter. "Hey Lan, did get your report done?" Mayl said.

"Yeah, but I had to on my Dad's side of the family. Mom said she's an orphan so she didn't know anything about her family." Lan said.

"I had no idea; I can't imagine what it's like for her. Not having a family for so long."

They continued to talk and eat until the bell rang. Lans pants were beginning to feel a little tight.

The rest of the school day went on with out much excitement Lan snacked between classes. When he got home he found that most of the living room covered with potato chip crumbs and chocolate wrappers. "Mom?"

"I'm in the kitchen." Haruka said. She was pulling out a pan full of chocolate chip cookies. Looking around the kitchen it was clear that this was the third batch today.

"Uh, Mom why did you make so many cookies?" Lan asked.

"I wanted make a snack for all of us, I even have a cyber batch made for Megaman."

"We do appreciate all the work you did but we've been snacking all day and I'm not sure if we should…" He then felt hungry again. "Well maybe a few."

Lan took his batch up to his room and did his homework. By the time he was finished he had eaten all of the cookies. "Well it's almost time for my date."

"Have a good time son and be home by ten." Yuichiro said. He had been getting fatter that day too.

Lan went to the café where he was supposed to meet with Mayl. "Hey Lan shall we go in?"

"Sure." he said and then kissed her on the cheek. They went in, sat down and jacked Megaman and Roll in.

"Hub!" Roll said. As she and Megaman got closer over the years she started to use the name that he had when he was human.

He kissed her and said. "I've been waiting for this date, our three month anniversary of going steady." Both he and Roll had gotten chubby over the course of the day.

Then they all started to talk and eat. They had a lot of burgers and fires and several milkshakes. It was about nine fifteen when they felt that it was time to go. That was when Mayl pointed something out. "Lan your belly is poking out from under your shirt." And it was true the bottom of his shirt went half way down his belly button.

"When did that happen?" Lan said. He kept trying to pull his shirt down to cover his belly when Mayl turned to leave Lan saw something. "Mayl I think we have a problem."

"What?"

"Your butt is bigger."

She looked to see that her skirt went half way down her butt. "What! How did this happen?" Then they both thought about what they did all day. "I've been eating like a pig!"

"But it should take weeks to get this fat. Something wrong, I better get home and talk to dad." He saw that Mayl was crying. "Don't worry in the mean time this just means I have more of you to love."

She smiled and said. "Thank you."

Back at Lan's house Yuichiro was on the phone. "Yes, I have noticed that everybody has been getting some unusual eating habits. I'll be there tomorrow." He then turned to Haruka. "I have to go to a meeting tomorrow about why everyone is eating so much. They need me because something causing Navis to overeat as well."

"Well I'm sure you'll find out what causing it." Haruka said. She then left for their bed room. "_But fixing it is something else all together. I hate keeping secrets from him but I knew that he would be an obstacle to the plan. I just have to keep him from making an anti virus until Phase Three. This is for the better good." _


	3. Finding the Truth

Battle Network: The Foundation

Chapter Three: Finding the Truth.

Lan couldn't believe he was doing this but he had no choice. He knocked on his parents' bedroom door. "Mom I need your help." He said.

Haruka smiled and said. "Sure, I'm always will help in any thing you need me to." She knew what Lan's problem was so they went to his room and Lan sighed. "Now I know that you think this is silly but it's necessary."

"I just don't see why I have to wear a bra." Lan said as he took off his shirt. Because of his growing appetite over the past month he now was 300 lbs. and had folds of fat on his chest that looked like breasts.

"If you don't wear it they will bounce and right now it's easy to be confused on gender unless you wear certain clothes or hair styles."

"Okay I just can't get it to snap together."

"Don't worry your father has a little trouble getting his bra on too."

"Has he found any anything new on the virus?" Megaman asked.

"He isolated it but at the rate it multiplies he's having a hard time finding away to stop it." Haruka said.

"Well thank Mom." Lan said as he put on his shirt.

"_He's look so good, almost like I wanted him to be."_ Haruka said. Now the plan was in Phase Two. This meant that though certain manipulation companies began to make elastic clothes that would stretch to fit fatting people, bigger chairs, and larger portions served at restaurants and the like. "I better get to my office and get to work."

"Sure Mom." Lan said.

Haruka went to the basement and turned on her computer showing a technical schematic. "I can't bring about Phase Three with out Yuichiro's help. I have to convince him that what I'm doing is for the best."

Lan was looking around the attic. "What are you doing Lan?" Megaman asked.

"I was just going to find some of Moms' school records. I could find out what orphanage she came from. Then I could find the circumstance about how Mom came to be there. Who knows I might find out; who Moms' parents are." Lan said.

Lan looked for the papers but couldn't find them. "That's weird. There should be some hard copy of Moms' school records."

"She might keep them somewhere else."

"Maybe, but we keep all our old records up here." Later that day Lan had a meeting with local Net Savers. Mayl became one a few years ago and has since become good at cross fusing. Chaud was also there, he and Protoman were not happy about the weight they put on but refused to show that they were upset even thought the fat didn't seem to inhibit a Navi's ability in any way.

"I think we may finally have a lead to who is behind all this fatting." Chaud said.

"What kind of lead?" Mayl asked. Chaud then took an out a black box with a gold arrow mark pointing down with an F on it.

"No one in the net police was able to I.D. this symbol. But I compared it to some records at my dad's company IPC and found that this is the mark of a secret financial group called The Foundation. Not much is know about there motives but it's said that they own a small part of every big company."

"Well it's not much but we have something now." Lan said.

Meanwhile Haruka went to SciLab to talk to Yuichiro. "Hey Honey. How's the work going?"

"Slowly, I have to find a way no only to delete the virus but also to keep them from getting infected again." Yuichiro said.

"Yuichiro what if you can't find a way to undo all this?"

"Right now society is trying to coup with being fat but I don't know if it can stay that way."

Haruka could not hold back any more. "Yuichiro I can't keep this from you any longer! I'm responsible for all this. I'm the one who made us all fat!"

"What? How? Why?"

"You remember that when we first met that I was fat."

"Yes, when you started gaining weight from this you looked like you did then."

"Well I liked being fat then as most of my family before me. It was a Fattington tradition. But when I fell in love with you, you told me how worried you were about my health so I started to lose weight. But my family has had a dream for generations. To make the world see fat as we do, not as ugly and unhealthy but beautiful. With our fortune we have tried many different ways to do this but failed then my mother came up with the chemical that increased the human appetite but when we finally had what we needed to all mankind fat Your father made the Net Navi and we had to find a way to make them a reflection of us. So I spent years working on this plan."

"This is a lot to take in but why are you confessing now?"

"I need your help to finish what I started. I need your help with dimensional area generators."

"You can't be serious. You want me to help you continue this criminal act."

"What I'm doing is making the world a better place."

Meanwhile back at net police HQ Lan was called to an integration room to question a member of the Foundation that was caught. Chaud was also there.

"Alright we know you're a member of the Foundation. Just tell us what you know about their operation."

"Only because I was ordered to give myself up and tell Lan Hikari that all you need to know about The Foundation is in his mother's office computer." That was all he would say.

"I don't understand. What would my mom have to do with this?" Lan said.

"I don't know but there is one way to find out." Megaman said.

Back at SciLab. "What do you mean "Making the world a better place."?" Yuichiro said.

"I want to do more then just make people fat. I want to stop war and crime and for that I need you to help me make some adjustments to some dimensional area generators I acquired." Haruka said trying to explain.

Lan and Chaud just got to Lan's front door. Lan was about to open it when they saw Mayl come out of her house crying. "Mayl what's wrong?" Lan asked.

"I can't stand myself. I have a blob for a belly and my face looks swollen but my parents don't seem to care! They just sit and eat as soon as they come home." Mayl said.

"Mayl we might have evidence that can put an end to this." Chaud said.

"Chaud we don't know anything yet." Lan said.

"Lan I know you don't want it to be but your mother is a suspect."

"Suspect what do you mean?" Mayl asked.

"A member of the Foundation told us that we can get information on the Foundation from the computer in Mrs. Hikari's office." Chaud said.

"Lan, I'm so sorry."

"We don't know anything yet." Lan said.

"Well I'll help you. Who knows, we might find how to make us thin again." They went down to the office and began searching.

"I'll look at the computer files. Lan, Mayl you look through the hard files." Chaud said.

Lan pulled out a file and looked through it. "Hey here is a birth certificate. Haruka Fattington? But Mom said she was an orphan that didn't know anything about her family."

"There are a few college degrees here. Finance, Biology, Chemical Engineering, even Advance Data Science." Mayl said.

"Why would she lie about all this?" Lan said. He was really upset.

"From what I tell from these files Haruka is the one in charge of the whole Foundation. She has done deals on the net using several identities including Nancy Sutter, Diana Jones, and Rusty Shackleford." Chaud said.

"She's the leader?" Mayl asked.

"The Foundations name is the Fattington Foundation. Apparently a single family has been the driving force of it."

"Mom why?" Lan said.

"There's more she owns one of the two mines that have force metal."

"What's that?" Mayl asked.

"It's the source of power for our dimensional are generators. What would she want it for?"

"Chaud, I found something I think you should look at." Protoman said.

"According to this file she put considerable money in a research project in refining force metal into something called supra force metal. It seems to have incredible energy producing abilities. Wait if they put this into a dimensional area generator it could break half the laws of physics!"

"Chaud, see if you can find where my mom is?" Lan said.

"Nothing on her whereabouts."

Meanwhile back at SciLab.

"You want to rewrite reality?" Yuichiro said.

"I only want to make a world where people are honest, kind, and don't judge each other because of how they live their lives." Haruka said.

"I'm not sure if I should help you."

"If you have to turn me in go ahead but know what I'm doing is right."

"This would really rid us of all crime and war?"

"Yes."

Yuichiro gave a long sigh. "Okay I'll help but we have to tell Lan about all this."

"By now he must have gotten all the information in my office. He might have called the net police and I'm sure they will try to contact you. I have a place where we can finish our work but we have to go now."

To be continued.


	4. Reality Shift

Megaman Battle Network: The Foundation.

Chapter Four: Reality Shift.

It has been a week since Haruka and Yuichiro disappeared and Lan and Megaman were depressed. He was watching T.V. when he heard the door bell, with a little effort he got up and went to the door.

"Hey Lan." Mayl said. "I came to see how you and Megaman were doing."

"Not so hot. I'm just having a hard time believing that my mom is responsible for all this. When I think about mom I feel depressed and then I eat, getting fatter and that gets me thinking about mom…"

"I know you feel bad about this but I can't help be mad at her. I mean why her family would even think like that? I look at what she did to and…but I shouldn't be saying things like that, she's your mom."

"It's ok Mayl, I need to get off my big butt and do something about this. I need answers from my mom and to get them I have to find her."

"Okay, well I'll see you at HQ later bye." Mayl then gave him a kiss on the cheek. As she walked down street Mayl lost her smile. A chubby little kid stared at her for just a little bit. "What are you looking at?" Mayl snapped. The boy started to cry.

"Mayl, what's wrong with you? Ever since this whole thing started it doesn't take much to get you upset." Roll said.

"Well, what would you know about it? Because digital being fat doesn't affect you at all but I'm getting slower and you don't even care how ugly we've been getting!" Mayl said.

"Ugly? Mayl how can you say that? Did you think Dex was always ugly? Is that what you think when you look at me?"

Mayl started to cry. "No just me, I'm a big blob of blubber! How can Lan stand me?"

"Mayl, Lan loves you. You've been close since you were little. He loves you for who you are not what you look like."

"Thanks Roll." Mayl sniffed. "Let's get going."

At a secret Foundation lab Haruka and Yuichiro were making the final touches on the Dimensional Area Generators. "We're almost ready; all we need to do is set them up at the launch sites and activate them." Yuichiro said.

"Then we'll ship them out tonight. Now we need to talk about Lan." Haruka said.

"You want him to understand."

"I just need him to be here to talk to him when we activate."

"We just need to send him a message and he'll be here."

Lan, Chaud and Mayl were at Net Police HQ. "Lan you got mail. It's from Mom!" Megaman said.

"She wants to see us. There is an address." Lan said.

"Lan, we must arrest her." Chaud said.

"I know, and I'll do it."

"We'll go with you Lan." Mayl said.

They went to the address on the mail a warehouse in the business district.

"Now we just need to stall them long enough to start the reaction." Haruka said as watch them enter on her monitor and pressing a few keys. "These Preon viruses will keep them busy without hurting them."

Just then a dimensional area appeared over the warehouse and several robotic viruses with only eye appeared.

"Looks like we better cross fuse." Lan said. "It should make carrying all this weight easier."

"SNYCRO CHIP IN DOWNLOAD." They all said.

Mayl when cross fused had her helmet and a pink skirt and her red hair was done in a pony tail like Roll. They were all still fat but at least they could defend themselves. The Preons started to shoot at them.

"Stun beams? No problem." Chaud said as he slashed a virus.

"Mega Buster!" Lan said shooting back.

"We don't have time for this Roll Blast!" Mayl said when she unleashed a heart attack. They fought as hard as they could but it seemed that for every Preon they deleted three more would take its place eventually they were overwhelmed and knocked out.

When Lan woke up he found himself strapped to a chair in a lab. "Good you're awake. I didn't want do this with out you." Haruka said.

"Mom, What are you doing?" Lan said.

"We are going to alter reality with Supra Dimensional Area Generators. By doing this we will make a perfect society." Yuichiro said.

"I can't believe you, changing everyone into your view of beauty whether they agree with you or not." Mayl said.

"Well soon as far as you'll remember you have always been fat. Besides people have been push the thin is beautiful view for decades." Haruka said.

"But why make everyone fat if you are just going to change everything?" Chaud asked.

"We needed to get peoples minds used to being fat or the memory change virus we created wouldn't work. The only ones other than the two of us that will know how the world was will be Lan and Hub."

"We want you both to live a five days in the new world and make up your own minds. You will both have the memories of this world and the new one. It's up to the two of you to decide if you want to embrace the next world and forget what was or keep the memory of this world. We plan on having our memories of this world erased in that time regardless." Yuichiro said.

They hit a few keys on a console and then the earth was covered in a digital field. White hexagon shaped viruses went and attach themselves to people and Navi's. The next thing Lan saw was a bright flash.


End file.
